Crystals
by ZeroHibiscus
Summary: Being pursued and with no hope of escape, she stumbles upon a yellow submarine. LawxOC


**A/N: After months of struggling with writing One Piece fanfiction, I was finally able to write a prologue for something I had prepared a year or so ago. Thanks to the new manga chapter, my love for the fandom came back and my inspiration with it too. This is a slightly new idea for me but probably not for you. We'll see how that goes. For now please, do review (if you want that is.) and tell me what you think. Constructive critism is welcome as well. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any of it's characters. I only own my plot and the OC I introduce.**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

She was running. The dirt beneath her feet was gradually moving faster and faster as she picked up her speed. The night air was freezing against her flushed red cheeks. _They_ were after her once again and it seemed like there was no escape this time. She would be completely trapped in a matter of seconds and no one would help her.

The question that kept bugging her mind was why were _they _after her? She was only doing as ordered; shouldn't they be after the one who ordered her?

Still, Inori kept running holding into her leaf amulet tightly as she did, looking right and left for something that would help. She suddenly came to a halt, panting deeply, sucking the air greedily and letting it out after. There was a yellow submarine docked in the distance, if she made it in there in time, they would miss her. She would hide somewhere without anyone noticing and leave at the next island they docked at. It wouldn't be easy but she would manage. She always did.

She pulled her black hood over her head and ran towards the yellow submarine, not noticing the black Jolly Roger that was smiling mockingly at her as the orbs of light started gathering not far behind her.

* * *

><p>She climbed on the wooden deck quickly but soundlessly and made her way to the door but something made her stop in her tracks or rather someone.<p>

She gasped at the sight of a white sleeping bear with it's back against the metal wall of the sub as it snored loudly, slight droll falling from it's bad smelling mouth that showed sharp pearly white fangs. Inori made a grimace as she tip-toed to the door, opening it enough for her to fit before she closed it quietly as to not wake up the bear and gather any unwanted attention. Luckily, they had lost her and while they weren't that far away they wouldn't find her for awhile.

She continued down the small hall, her cape making a whoosing-like sound as she walked. She made her way downstairs and was able to hear the faint noise of music and cheering coming from double doors. The black haired girl pushed her back against the wall and cautiously took a peek from the small circle windows that adorned the metal doors. Inside, a bunch of men clad in white boiler suits danced around with a bottle of booze or rum in their hands while the other was occupied by holding women's biceps.

_"__Shit. Pirates..."_

Their faces weren't visible because of their hats but she could swear that their cheeks were red as tomatoes. She almost laughed at the goofy smiles on their faces. In the background, a handsome man with tanned skin looked at them with a smirk, his grey eyes shining almost mischievously. He was clearly and utterly amused at the men's antics. His eyes closed as a woman with blonde hair and large bust inched closer to him, playing with the edges of his shirt and whispering sweet nothings in his ear. His lips cracked just slightly showing his teeth as his smirked once more and whispered something to her that caused her to blush.

Inori shook her head. It wasn't time to fool around, watching people get drunk. She had to hide before someone took notice of her.

"Hey, you." A hand suddenly grasped her shoulder and made her turn around. Mahogany eyes widened like a deer's in the headlights and her mouth dropped as she stared at the hand's owner.

He was wearing the same boiler suit like everyone else and had his own unique hat. His cold green eyes pierced into hers as he checked Inori out. His cheeks were slightly red from drinking but he had no goofy smile. Instead he had a serious expression on his face.

_"__He found me out. I'm screwed-"_

Just then, he fell on her, completely unconscious to the world around him. Soon enough he let out a snore too. The girl sighed in relief before laying him down and smiled as she looked at the unbitten apple that had fallen next to him. Grabbing it, she stuck her tongue at him before taking a bite.

"My apple." She whispered, amused before walking away, much quicker than before.

Eventually, she found the storage room and hid in one of the crates, the eaten apple hidden behind a barrel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading**


End file.
